


A Different Sam

by PocketSoldier



Series: It's a Brave New World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: Dean swaps consciousness with himself from an a/b/o universe to the regular universe where Sam and him are no longer mated. How will Sam cope with his emotional new brother that is interested in being more than just brothers?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: It's a Brave New World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Different Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sister piece to "A Different Dean". You do not have to read them in order! Let me know what you think, it's another quick and dirty piece!

Sam was sitting at the table studying when Dean finally burst through the bunker door, soaking wet and not looking happy.

“You’re late. What took so long?” Sam asked casually.

“What took so long? You’re telling me you didn’t notice that freak storm? I drove Baby off the road and was almost struck by lightning!” Dean stripped off his coat and sat down right next to Sam. 

“Geez, are you okay? It sounded bad but not that bad. You were gone for three hours,” Sam kept his laptop open but moved his attention to Dean. 

“I’m okay, I just feel… weird. Wait, three hours? What the hell!” Dean rubbed his head.

“You sure you’re okay, man?” Sam scooted his chair away from Dean who was still closer than normal and looked him over.

“Yeah, I probably just need some sleep,” Dean put his hand on Sam’s thigh in a casual way and didn’t seem to notice how Sam froze up and looked uncomfortable.

“Alright, then. Well, I’m gonna hit the hay. See you in the morning,” Sam got up and left Dean behind who still looked confused. 

A few minutes passed by in which Sam had the time to strip down to his boxers and climb into bed. He’d just closed his eyes when Dean swore from down the hallway. Sam let out a sigh and wondered what was happening now.

Dean swore again and then started calling for Sam and opening all the doors in the sleeping quarters. Before Sam could get to the door or put on a shirt, Dean burst through looking half crazed.

“What the fuck is going on, Sam!” Dean looked over Sam’s body instead of giving him the usual privacy to get dressed, and forget the courtesy of knocking on the door.

“Dean, what the hell! What are you talking about?” Sam sat on the edge of the single bed with just his underwear on.

“‘What are you talking about?’” Dean mocked, looking more enraged, “What do you mean, what am I talking about?! I’m gone for three hours and our room is empty and you’re sleeping in here alone like nothing is wrong! After everything we just talked about!?”

“Our room? Dean, you’re not making any sense!” Sam tried to stay calm but Dean was scaring him. 

“Something isn’t right. No, no, something is very, very wrong!” Dean ran his hands over his own chest and then much to Sam’s surprise pulled his waistband out and looked down his pants.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam watched with worried curiosity. 

“Huh… Does my dick look bigger to you?” Dean started to pull his pants off and that’s when Sam drew the line.

“Whoa! Dean, stop! I don’t want to look at your dick!” Sam covered his face.

“You… don’t?” Dean paused and looked at Sam more closely. “You look… less muscular than I remember. And my body is definitely different and… and you don’t want to see me naked?” 

“Hey! I work out all the time! And no, I do not want to see you naked! What are you even talking about?!” Sam was really concerned.

Dean slowly walked forward and stood in front of Sam, squinting over his body, “The case. The one we were working on just today… what if we got it all wrong?”

“How so?” Sam felt exposed in front of Dean and resisted the urge to cover himself up like a girl. 

“What if, what if somehow these people were switched from a different world similar to ours but different enough to make them sound crazy? What if that happened to me?” Dean became quiet and sat down next to Sam in defeat.

“Wait, wait, wait. You think you’re not from this world? Because... your… dick looks bigger?” Sam tried not to laugh.

“It’s not funny Sam! You’re not the same either, and I should be going into heat by now but I feel totally unchanged,” Dean crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

“Heat? Uh, tell me more about how things are different and maybe we can get to the bottom of this,” Sam felt bad for Dean who rarely let himself look so upset in front of Sam. 

“You don’t have omegas here? You’re all betas? Sam… we never mated, did we?” Dean reached for his neck like he was feeling around for something and then started to cry.

Sam hesitantly put an arm around Dean and he immediately crumpled into Sam and sobbed, “I’m sorry, Dean. We will figure this out, I promise.”

“We have no leads! Sammy, my whole life is gone, my mate…” Dean explained to Sam how his world worked and that he was an omega and Sam was an alpha, his alpha. 

“It didn’t matter that you were brothers?” Sam questioned.

“No, we always wanted each other, belonged together. We were going to start a family and now… it’s all gone,” Dean looked into Sam’s eyes, the same ones he always loved. “In this world, you never wanted to be together?”

Sam blushed up to his ears but in light of everything Dean told him he decided to be honest, “It’s not allowed here, to be with siblings. We never talked about it but… there has always been a part of me that wanted you. But it’s wrong.”

“It’s not wrong, Sam, it’s fate. I still want you, and I think that means that your Dean wanted you, too. Please, I can’t be alone tonight. When I sleep without you I only have nightmares,” Dean confessed. 

Sam felt his stomach flutter and heat move to his groin even if the request was innocent enough, “You can sleep with me, Dean.” He got back under the covers and made room for Dean in the small bed. 

Dean stripped down to his underwear and curled into Sam’s side, asking to be held. Sam couldn’t refuse him. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him close. As they spooned Dean shifted his hips so that his ass rubbed against Sam’s dick. Sam tried to remain still but found himself grinding into Dean and smelling his hair. 

“Things could be different now, Sammy. I want you. I know you want me, too,” Dean flipped over so that they were facing each other and Sam swallowed hard. “Please, I want to make you feel good. I love you Sammy.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Sam couldn’t find any other words to say and didn’t have to. Dean leaned in and gently kissed Sam on the mouth. His lips alone were a fantasy come true and Sam quickly grew rock hard. Dean kissed him more deeply and peeled off their underwear. Without hesitation Dean wrapped his fist around Sam’s dick and started to jerk him off,

Sam threw his head back and moaned at the feel of Dean’s firm grip, “Oh fuck, Dean.”

“So good, Sammy. You’re so perfect,” Dean pulled the covers off of them and slid down until his face hovered over Sam’s dick. He smiled slightly at Sam and then kissed the tip of his dick with his pornstar lips. It took everything Sam had not to blow his load right then. 

Dean took him in his mouth and swallowed him like it was nothing. He sucked him off hard, bobbing his head up and down until Sam’s toes were curling and his hands were fisted in the sheets.

“Dean!” Sam yelled in warning that he was close and Dean slowed down, gripped Sam’s balls tightly and smiled again.

“Fuck me, please Sammy. I need you inside me,” Dean bent over and lifted his ass into the air. Sam couldn’t believe what was happening but it was better than he ever dared to dream. He sat up and grabbed Dean’s hips, licked from his balls up his crack, and circled his tongue around Dean’s ass. Dean moaned and pushed back on his tongue until Sam dipped inside for a minute.

He took Dean’s dick in one hand and started to stroke it while he was still on his hands and knees and then spit on his ass and pushed a finger inside. Dean lifted his head to look back at Sam, “More Sammy, I can take it. I want it.” 

Sam pushed a second finger in and Dean started to sound like he was coming undone. He found his prostate and gently rubbed it until Dean was ready to take a third finger, “You want this?” Sam leaned over Dean and lubed up his dick.

“Yes, please, Sammy, I want you to come inside me,” Dean begged and pushed back on Sam’s dick as it slid in.

“Holy shit, you’re so tight. I’ve wanted you for so long, Dean,” Sam started slowly at first but wasn’t able to maintain much control, which seemed to please Dean.

“I’m yours, all yours,” Dean rocked back on Sam to meet each thrust. Their balls slapped together and Dean’s dick bounced up and down, untouched while Sam built him up to orgasm. Sam dug his fingers into Dean’s hips and fucked him rough and hard, jackhammering into him and hitting his prostate again and again. He felt his balls draw up and Dean’s muscles tense. Their breathing came more shallow and fast until Sam buried himself balls deep in Dean’s ass and exploded. 

As soon as he started to come inside Dean, Dean cried out and released ropes of cum onto the bed below them from his straining dick. They pulsed together and Sam thought he might have died and come back to life several times with the intensity of it. 

He gently pulled out which made Dean whimper but pulled him back into his arms and kissed him again. They were sweaty but lay together enjoying the moment, and Sam thought that Dean switching places might have been the best thing to ever happen to him. Dean quickly fell asleep in his arms and much to Sam’s surprise, sleep took him as well. 

The last thought he had was that maybe they didn’t need to switch the Dean’s back, and things could just stay that way between them.


End file.
